Sasuke Sorata Uchiha 11
by Ceeceecj
Summary: explicit chapter for my story on quizilla. will upload the story here soon.


-TORA POV-

Sasuke led me into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I watched him move with ease as he walked to the shower and turning it on. He turned back to me, staring at me and smirking. I blushed looking down at my hands. He slowly began walking towards me placing his hands on my shoulders.

"You okay?" He whispered. I nodded looking up at him shaking a little. He chuckled hugging me close. "Relax...enjoy yourself." I couldn't help but smile as his hands slowly trailed down my arms lightly, giving me the chills. He leaned forward kissing me softly, trailing light kisses down my neck while his hands wrapped around me. Slowly they made their way up my back, slipping under my shirt. In one quick movement my shirt was off.

I blushed covering my chest. He smirked unclasping my bra, pulling it forward, forcing my arms to move so he could get it off. I could hear his sharp intake of air as he exposed me. Quickly I tried to cover myself but he stopped me, grabbing my wrists and holding my arms above me.

"Stop covering yourself. You're beautiful." I blushed again. "If you do it again I'm not going to be so gentle." I stared at him in surprise as he laughed quietly. He let go of my arms resuming his trail of kisses down my neck and to my chest. His hands lightly grazed my chest making my girls perk up.

He slowly dropped to his knees, now paying attention to my shorts. His lips ran lightly against my abdomen making me shudder in suspense. His eyes flicked up to mine and all at once his fingers clasped my shorts and undies, sliding them off. I flattened myself against the door, quickly avoiding his my god...I thought. I looked back down, catching him smirking up at me mischievously. He gently ran his tongue across my entrance making me gasp.

"S..Sasuke..." He chuckled slipping his tongue inside, wiggling it around. Shivers ran through my body like crazy. His hands lightly ran up and down my legs making me feel like I was going to collapse at any second. He slowly pulled away kissing back up my torso, stopping to nibble at my collar bone. Standing all the way up, he pressed himself against me, kissing me roughly. I could taste myself on him as he forced his tongue into my mouth, wrestling with mine for dominance.

He smirked against my lips slowly pulling away. He backed away slowly, staring at me lustfully. He quickly threw his shirt to the floor and all I could do was stare. His body was amazing...if I wasn't frozen in place I'd be touching him like crazy. Next he slipped his pants off, my eyes trailing down at the big sight infront of me. I gulped...he was going to kill me doing this. Literally! He chuckled at my expression, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the shower. I felt like a loser just standing and staring...but any girl would in this position.

Sasuke slowly ran his hand down my cheek as the water cascaded down both of us. He turned me around and pushed me against the shower wall. The chill of the wall felt good against my warm skin. He pressed himself against me, his face deep in my neck.

"Are you ready?" He whispered, pushing the tip against my entrance teasingly. I nodded my breath quickening. He slowly entered and I gasped loudly. He pulled back just as slow before re-entering. This wasn't as bad as I thought. His third thrust made me eat my words. A painful pinching sensation made me yelp and grip the wall tightly.

"Sasuke!" I cried out. He kissed my cheek lightly.

"Its okay...it will get better I promise." I shook my head, scared.

"Sasuke...it hurts."

"I know...I just made you a woman." He whispered, thrusting in gently again. I whimpered as he continued. After a few more thrusts the pain subsided and now I was tingling everywhere. My whimpering turned into moans. "Now I'm going to show you what this is really all about." Before I could ask what he meant he slammed into me roughly. I gasped loudly feeling him all the way against my wall. He reached his hand up grabbing my hair and pulling my head back as he begain to thrust rough and fast.

"S...Sasuke..." The pleasure pumped through my veins. He brought his lips to my neck kissing gently. Suddenly pain shot through my neck, sending tingles all the way down my side. I cried out loudly arching my back into him. He smiled against my neck, his teeth still pressed roughly into me. If he continued like this I was going to explode. His thrusts became faster and more intense, and before I knew what was happening my body errupted with pleasure making me scream. Sasuke quickly pulled out, finally letting go of my neck.

"How'd that feel?" He smirked as he turned me to face him.

"Oh...my...god..." I panted loudly.

"You're not done yet..." He chuckled picking me up and pushing my back to she shower wall. My legs wrapped around him instinctlively and again he thrust inside of me. I moaned loudly as he pushed into me roughly. His mouth came to my chest, licking and nibbling every inch. Again he bit me, only this time it was on my left breast. I cried out feeling he drew a little blood. He lifted his head, nuzzling into my neck as he tore my womanhood to bits. His arms tucked under my legs pulling them up higher, exposing myself more to his pleasurable abuse.

"Sasuke..." I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck. The tingling sensation was back in my lower abdomen. Sasuke slammed into me harder, pushing himself over and over into my inner wall. "Sasuke...I'm going to..." His lips crashed roughly against mine, silencing me. His rough thrust sent me reeling a second time into utter bliss. He grunted against my lips pulling out and releasing himself right after me. He pulled away slowly from my face both of us panting heavily.

"Tora..." I smiled at him my breathing finally starting to slow down.

"I love you Sasuke." I whispered running my hands through his soaking wet hair. He smiled setting me down on my feet.

"I love you too." He shut the shower off before picking me up over his shoulder.

"Sasuke what are you doing?!" He stayed silent carrying me into the chilly room and thrownig me roughly onto the bed.

"I told you you're not done yet." I stared at him surprised. "You have a long way to go, that was just to get you comfortable."

"You're serious?" He nodded smirking at me.

"I don't like quick sex sweetheart." My jaw dropped. I was in for a long night. He climbed on top of me leaning down kissing my neck. "I have a lot of plans for you..." I moaned lightly as he nibbled down my collarbone. His face came to my chest, this time giving my breasts his full attention. His tongue flicked at my nipple playfully while his other hand grasped my second breast firmly. His teeth grazed my nipple roughly biting and sucking. He then lifted his head, switching to the second breast repeating his actions. I groaned loudly arching my back, pushing my breast farther into his mouth. This time he bit down hard making me cry out. My hands quickly grasped his hair pulling slightly. He chuckled, letting my breast go.

Sasuke backed away slowly, bringing himself lower and lower down my body. He reached my entrance kissing my inner thigh lightly.

"You're so wet...I wonder how that happened?" He smirked playfully. "I think you like it rough." I leaned up slightly watching him intently. What was he about to do? He leaned forward flicking his tongue against me, his eyes not wavering from mine. I fell back against the pillow gasping loudly. He let his tongue dance against me, taking one of his hands and spreading me open more. His other hand came up slipping two fingers slowly inside of me. "See Tora..." He said sitting up "Look how wet you are..." He was hovering over me as he brought his hand that was inside of me right to my mouth. He slipped the two fingers into my mouth as I stared at him surprised. "Clean them off." I obliged without much thought. He was so hot right now...I could've passed out...that is if I didn't want to see what else would happen. He smirked pulling his fingers out of my mouth, leaning down and kissing me gently. "Good girl."

He propped himself up over me, letting his hand slip back to my entrance. His fingers entered me roughly making me moan loudly. His eyes watched me intently, the smirk not leaving his face as he slammed his fingers in and out of me. I blushed deep red closing my eyes tightly while he watched. Slowly he brought his fingers out of me, before crawling back on top of me.

He pressed himself against me pushing into me in one quick motion. I gasped as he went as deep as he could. Sasuke leaned up, bringing my hips up with him as he rested on his knees. Now everything below my hips were levetated as he saat up. I wrapped my legs around him tightly; his hands cupping my ass, holding me up. I reached my arms behind me grasping the pillow.

Sasuke gazed down at me, admiring my body for a moment before thrusting hard into me. I cried out feeling him slamming into my abdomen. It was a completely different feeling from before. Every powerful thrust he slammed into me made me feel like I was going to explode on impact. He slammed harder and harder as I moaned, clenching the pillow as hard as I could. His eyes watched as my body bounced to his thrusts. Watching him watch me was intense to say the least. I could feel myself dripping wet around him as he continued to ravish me.

His hands came up to my lower back and quickly he lifted me up. My arms instinctively wrapped around him. One of his hands trailed up my back, grasping the base of my hair and pulling roughly. My neck exposed itself to him as he continued to thrust. He pressed his mouth to my neck, biting roughly over and over again. I moaned loudly as I bounced against him. Suddenly that feeling again...of him hitting the one spot over and over. It was so much to take in. My hands clutched Sasuke's back, my nails digging into him roughly. He groaned loudly slamming that spot with all he had.

"S...Sasuke...!" I screamed, my nails drawing blood as I clawed his back roughly. I exploded into the biggest orgasm yet, my body shaking as it happened. Sasuke groaned biting hard into my neck drawing a little blood one last time as he came to his release, pouring every ounce inside of me. We held each other like that for a long time, both of us unable to move. Eventually Sasuke let go of me as I did him, dropping me onto the bed. He landed next to me on his back, his arm resting over his face.

"I told you, you liked it rough." He panted laughing quietly. I giggled rolling over and cuddling against him. He wrapped his arm over my shoulders holding me close. We both layed there in the dark silent listening to each other breathing...drifting off into an utterly peaceful sleep.


End file.
